deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Necro 96
Necro 96 is the Allied Alliance Solo Hero from Brooklyn, New York City. A former assassin who served Black Demon Army now turned a lone hero who fought for his redemption and for the greater good against all odd evils from the past and the 90's. He's the true wielder of the Necroblade that it was lost in the First World War and then found in the Second World War and after the Vietnam War. Origin Necro 96 was once one of Crnidrak's favorite assassins and the commander of the Black Demon Army. He have slain thousands of his enemies in many battles in the Kingdom of Serbia but what he did was to ensure that Crnidrak and his evil allies seize power from the monarchy until he died in battle on November 11, 1018 CE, leaving the Serbian Empire to be annexed by the Byzantine Empire and Crnidrak's plan is ruined because of that. However, his death was not the end. He was resurrected by an unknown group of necromancers and received the Necroblade that gave him the eternal life as well offering a redemption for what he has done in the past. But at his time, however, he still serve Crnidrak for centuries until he discovered the gruesome murders of his family by an unknown rival assassins and determined to uncover the truth since his death. On November 11, 1918 CE, Necro 96 had a final mission to carry out and it was the assassination mission on the well-known Allied commander to further escalation of the independence from the empires of the world. Unfortunately and thankfully, Necro 96 was being set up by Crnidrak and his conspirators after he foiled it then been compromised and escaped with his life. Now knowing the truth, he fought his way to reach his former master and demanding answer. But then, he was backstabbed and died and his Necroblade was taken away, far away from his reach where no one can find it forever. Necro 96 was threw away to the asylum where he was locked away for good until he died two minutes to midnight. But yet, his death was not the end... The Necroblade was not lost forever. In June 1945, an American POW named Wilson Phoenix have escaped from the camp in Shenlong Islands and found a sword at the abandoned temple in the jungle and used it to defeat the Japanese singlehandedly with the code of honor like a warrior until he handed it over to the Taoist Lotus Clan on November 11th, 1945 CE. Wilson Phoenix retired from the military after the war has ended and started a family at his hometown in Arizona. On April 1996 CE, Andrew Sylvester was an American soldier in Vietnam War when he was ambushed and captured by the Vietcong. Kept there as a prisoner of war, Sylvester had a strong spirit like his father and thus he was released on the request of Taoist Lotus Clan and offered him to be trained with Necroblade, the same blade that his father used during the Second World War. Like his predecessor, Sylvester determined to uncover the truth on why he was abandoned and exposed a scandal to the media, causing a serious headache to former US military officers and soldiers. In November 11th, 1985 CE, the Necroblade detected the life essence of Necro 96 in Prokeltgrad, Yugoslavia, and found him at the abandoned asylum where he's crawling out. As soon he found him, he handed it over to him and regained his strength and powers back as well regained his memories back when he touched his Necroblade. Noticed that he has been gone for too long, Necro 96 knew that his old friends and comrades were either died and disappeared from the world he knew and the former master he served might have been dead for seventy years. There was no more reason to fight when the people he know have gone for decades. Now the origin and redemption of Necro 96 begins. In 1993, Necro 96 have the world have changed since the Cold War has ended and witnessed the breakup of Yugoslavia and the war was broken out when the Serbs declared war on other nations who seek their independence from the old country. Fearing that the conflict would come into Prokeltgrad, he had choose which side should he take until a group of necromancers, the same group that he saved his life centuries ago, came to warn him that the Serbian regime were allegedly supporting with Crnidrak who was still alive and the Neo-Scorpions, an international terrorist organization and the successor to A.R.G.O, plotted to take over the world and uses Yugoslavia Wars as a leverage to distract the global security. Necro 96 could not believe it that his former master was still alive and plotted his revenge in secrecy for foiling the assassination attempt he unintended carried out. Instead of joining the necromancers, Necro 96 must find the Neo-Scorpions first about his whereabouts of Crnidrak in Prokeltgrad until he found an execution scene at the apartment where he found a little girl named Sofia Nadatisév who witnessed the killing of her family carried out by the Neo-Scorpion terrorists dressed up as Bosnian soldiers. Necro 96 saw this before when his family was murdered in the past and now he must avenge their deaths by punishing the Nero-Scorpions in a bloody pulp until the commander told everything about the Neo-Scorpions’ plan, revealing the global network of their operation. Necro 96 had anything he need to stop Crnidrak and his evil allies from taking over the world with their ruthless activities like blackmailing, terrorism, and smuggling with weapons and drugs to its affiliates, all by himself if he have to. As he and Sofia are heading to Fabelgem in Belgium, he was followed by Božo, a lazy defected goblin soldier from Crnidrak's army, and spared him when they fought together against his assassins. After a short fight, they travelled to Fabelgem where they've foiled the Neo-Scorpions’ terror plot on the Belgian government and civilian targets. After the Neo-Scorpions’ base of operation was destroyed, they travelled to New York City where other defectors and enemies of Crnidrak are living in Brooklyn since his death. Most of them were former members of the Black Assassins and Necro 96 was about to meet his old friend from the past as he hoped for which it did as he found at the Slavic tavern. There he met his old friend named Hector who have been together centuries ago until 1918. When they were having a nice conversation, he learned that he was not the only one who was fighting against the Neo-Scorpions. There were few others from around with unique skills and abilities like Hung Rong Lua of Vietnam who was the apprentice at the time, Tachi Igomori AKA the Shinobi Spider of Japan, Doctor Zeno of Area 51, Jaycee Harper and Zack Lance of New York City, LAPD Officer Linda Huxley of Los Angeles, Pérék the Spring Man of the Czech Republic, and Abel Van Helsing, the legendary monster hunter and the descendant of Abraham Van Helsing. Even John Hunter and Herbert Adlerstein of NATO command and few others from the Cold War ten years ago who were also fighting the Neo-Scorpions since A.R.G.O's disbandment. With the help of his new allies, they took the Neo-Scorpions’ operations across the globe, capture or kill all high-ranking officers of the organization, and foiled Crnidrak's plan. Along the way to save the world, they uncovered the sinister organization called the Continental whom have been made contacts with the Neo-Scorpions and Crnidrak though he doesn’t make friends with them as Necro 96 remembered that. By taking down the Neo-Scorpions will bring down the Continental with and expose their criminal activities to public, making a huge humility and a serious nervous breakdown to the organization. After Necro 96 and his fellow allies have successfully dismantled the Neo-Scorpions and exposed the Continental's crime, they've discovered the hidden main base of operation at the mountain side near Prokeltgrad where they had the possession of a nuclear warhead stolen from the Russian missile base few months ago and where the hostages being held captive there since the UN peacekeepers and NATO forces intervened. But with the help of NATO command, they carried out their secret mission to disarm the warhead and free the hostages while stopping the leaders of the Neo-Scorpions and the Continental and Crnidrak himself in the Secret Battle of Mount Inferosia. They had to be stopped before the Dayton Accords was signed. From corridor to corridor, they've successfully disarmed the warhead and located the hostages. But as for Necro 96, he finally confront his true enemy, Crnidrak, in a final battle at the central command room with a clash of sword and sorcery. His final confrontation was fierce and intensified but Necro 96 used all of his last might to kill his nemesis once and for all until his Aura was awakened through his Necroblade and struck down into his heart, ending his reign of terror forever and escaped the base before it self-destructed. The world is safe as they foiled their nuclear annihilation and the Neo-Scorpions were no more as well to the Continental whom have finally lost their influences and the control of global power over politics and economics and all members were arrested or killed. And as the forces of Crnidrak, they returned to their home realm and never returned to the human world except some of them have decided to defect and start a better life which Necro 96 did it first. His vengeance with justice for his family is done and Crnidrak is no more, for now. After the Neo-Scorpions’ defeat, the death of Crnidrak, and the end of Yugoslavia Wars, Necro 96 now living in Brooklyn, New York City, with his old friends and Sofia living in a good with her family found in Midtown Manhattan. Personality Necro 96 was once a feared assassin and warrior who only cared for carrying out his missions. He felt no remorses or regrets at the time but most of his time he really does care for it: his family. But when his family was murdered by Crnidrak's assassins, his heart was changed and turned against Crnidrak when he uncovered the truth as well his hell-bent plan for world domination. Now he's a good golden-hearted but a little bit stubborn, bored, and vegetated hero who now cares for the good world have been living since he left Prokeltgrad to Brooklyn. Even more, his life was changed forever when he met some friends and allies, did some strange odd jobs, and helping people along the way. Necro 96 took the fond of a useful name when some strangers and freaks asking his name as “Nikolai Bakshi Cobaltov”. Necro 96 is also a big fan of adult animated works of Ralph Bakshi as well other interests of the nineties like rock musics and folks musics from the eighties and anti-war songs, Western Spaghetti movies, and novel books. Powers and Abilities Necro 96 wields his powerful sword, Necroblade, and grant him a strength and power and knowledge as well sensing his supernatural and non-supernatural enemies nearby. It can cut any door, barricades, and vehicles except titanium steel ones and cutting his foes down in half and sometimes into pieces. As a skilled professional assassin, he improvised his plan as he's observing his targets hidden in plain sight or blend in with the crowd. And then, he carried out his plans by poisoning their food and drinks or luring them into unexpected trap, making look like an accidental kill. But as a skilled warrior, his fighting skill is very prowess and smoothly, moving flexible and steady but his age, his movement is a bit slow than he recognized. But he still got it. At his age, he remains immortal thanks to the secret power of the Necroblade though he still frail old hag with a little bit no pain and no gain. Inspirations * Inspired from character named Necron 99 from Ralph Bakshi's Wizards. * The Necroblade is modeled after Vampire Hunter D's sword.